narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mitsuko Saito
Mitsuko Saito (Saitō Mitsuko, 斎藤光子) is a kunoichi of Kumogakure given the moniker Sandābādo (サンダーバード, Thunderbird) for her use of Lightning Release attacks with her dual blades being a conduit. Background Early Childhood Mitsuko's unnamed parents were cursed with unfortunate luck to repeatedly lose the child they wanted or were born as a stillborn. His wife was grieving, he was grieving, both were too distraught to try and have another child the natural way, so instead, he decided to adopt one. Mitsuko was not a normal child as the couple expected. Capable of running faster than most kids her age, she was extremely well mannered and soft-spoken, yet curious and always thinking, asking questions, she was stronger than a normal child, capable of doing what a full grown man could do and more. However, despite the couple's joy with Mitsuko, her 'Mother' especially, her 'Father' noticed that no matter she continuously gave them peculiar stares. One day, while her was away on business, Mitsuko was throwing a tantrum far fiercer than ever with her 'mother', demanding food that they were currently too low to spare as she tried to tell her several times, but she refused to listen. Frustrated with her behavior and refusal to listen to her, she decided to discipline her as a normal child: which was her mistake. Striking her across the face, she demanded she go to her room on a 'time-out', however, before her terrified eyes, her daughter seemed to be possessed by something truly demonic. Mitsuko picked up a pair of scissors, which were innocently lying around, and stabbed her in the stomach, as she clutched at her wound, she then cut her face, and several more times as she tried to escape. As she lay on the floor, dying, she smiled at her one final time, innocently as she remembered her 'daughter', and then stabbed her in the eye, killing her finally. Then she, once making sure there were no witnesses, got rid of the evidence which condemned her, making it seem as if she'd run away, even faking a letter, and waited patiently for someone's return. No one ever suspected her to be the murderer. Young Adult Underneath her Father's care, Mitsuko continued to flourish. Popular amongst men, young and old, who lived near she and her Father, they flocked to her, considering him a "real woman" for taking after her grief-stricken parent when he was too filled with sorrow to do anything sometimes, she took their compliments with a charming smile, but never said much back to them. However, unbeknownst to anyone, Mitsuko's macabre desire only grew more and more as she grew older, she'd often leave home at night and travel to random towns, snatching men and women off the street, never staying in one place for her 'hunting ground'. One day, Mitsuko casually let it slip that a sibling might brighten up the house, as a joke, but her Father took it seriously and once again, after about several weeks, Jonasan's father came home with a woman who was older than he, and declared her as his new sister. The other female was nice, but Mitsuko realized she took her duties as a "sibling" seriously, and her activities were reluctantly cut down until they became once a month if she was lucky, making her resent her sister, and as her hunting became once a year, if that, she began to hate her and plotted to kill her. Appearance Mitsuko is a pretty, dark skinned young woman with long black hair and bright blue eyes. While on mission, she wears black pants, black medical wrap tightly secured around her chest, light chest armor and elbow pads, her blades strapped to either side of her hips. Personality Mitsuko has little of her own original personality, she can mimic the actions of others around her and bluff her way through most interactions, which surprisingly has gone very well for her. While being hit on or cornered by those of the opposite sex, she becomes irritable and flustered, often being curt and snappish, but its not because she doesn't like men, she just dislikes desperate men. Mitsuko does have a moral code, albeit one on the fritz at times, that does not allow women, pregnant or otherwise with children, to take a beating, and although she has little affection for children, she would rather they live in naivety than to lose their innocence too early; thus, she does all she can to ensure they that remain as pure as possible. Abilities Kenjutsu Trivia Quotes Category:Female Category:Kumogakure Category:Lady Kirei